


Yu x Yosuke: This Feeling

by KazuCat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuCat/pseuds/KazuCat
Summary: Yu is back in Inaba for summer vacation. Will him and Yosuke finally confront their feelings for each other? The answer is yes, eventually!! Multiple chapter fic with summer antics.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 17





	Yu x Yosuke: This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic in literally YEARS. I’m trying to get back into writing again but it can be challenging and I’m maybe too self critical sometimes. I am finally done nit picking (maybe) and will post it. 
> 
> Fic is named after the song “This Feeling” by the Chainsmokers. Give it a listen. (:

But you're the one that I want, if that's really so wrong  
Then they don't know what this feeling is like..~

07/27 - Yu returns to Inaba

“Big Bro! We’re right here!” Nanako waved excitedly as Yu got off of his train. She was signalling him to where the three of them were waiting. The station was nearly empty anyways so it wasn’t hard to find Nanako, Dojima and Yosuke?! This time was different because Yosuke was with them. Did he beg Dojima to come along?

“Yo man!” Yosuke exclaimed, “long time no see.”

It was now summer time again in Inaba, just a few months after Yu had returned to Tokyo but it felt like a lifetime. Inaba was where he belonged. Yu smiled warmly at his family- even Yosuke he considered like family.

“Hi, I’ve missed you all.” Yu said, first kneeling down to give Nanako a big hug.

“We missed you too!” Nanako exclaimed, hugging him back. The little girl was a lot less shy this time around. Yu remembered the last time he arrived when she had hid behind Dojima’s leg when he approached them.

“Yeah, it’s not the same without you, partner.” Yosuke said.

Yu did the unthinkable and embraced Yosuke in a hug next, much to the other boy’s discomfort. Yosuke didn’t -not- like it, Yu had done this before, but it was especially awkward in front of Nana-chan and Dojima.

“Hey, save that for the girls. Would ya?” Yosuke chuckled awkwardly, holding back a small blush.

Dojima laughed, offering his hand to Yu. “A handshake is good for me.”

Yu smirked and shook his hand.

Dojima helped take Yu’s suitcases into the trunk of the car. Meanwhile Nanako bombarded him with a million questions about life in Tokyo. What was the school like there? Did he have a bunch of friends like he did in Inaba? Did he have a girlfriend back home? Yu sat in the middle of the backseat with Nanako and Yosuke on either side of him.

“I guess I’m all by myself up here.” Dojima admitted with a small laugh, seeing Nanako was not in her usual spot in the passenger side seat.

“Sorry Dad!” Nanako admitted. “I’d sit with you any other day but it’s not every day big bro is here to visit.”

“I know, you’ve missed him.” Dojima said with understanding as he started up the car, “it’s good to have you back.”

“Yeah, it’s good to be back.” Yu said, “I’ve missed you all too.” He noticed the familiar scenery of the drive back to his Uncle Dojima and Nanako’s house, smiling to Yosuke beside him to signify he was included. “Especially you, Yosuke.”

“Uh-.. yeah! The others are excited to see you as well, Yu.” Yosuke continues, “My dad is away on managers training in the city starting tomorrow so we have room for everyone to get together at my place for your return... And what do you mean especially me?! You couldn’t say like a girl or Nanako-chan?” Yosuke was suddenly flustered again.

Yu laughed, “Yes, but you’re my best friend, Yosuke. Not that I don’t care about the others too.” He smiled at Nanako.

“That’s okay. You’re my big bro but Dad is my best friend!” Nanako said happily. Dojima and Nanako had really become a lot closer ever since Yu’s stay for that past year. It warmed his heart to see them like this.

It wasn’t much longer before they made it to the Dojima household, the car coming to a complete stop in the driveway. Dojima flipped the trunk open as he opened the driver side door about to get out. “You two can carry the suitcases upstairs. Think about what you want to eat tonight. We can order something for all of us.”

Nanako seemed happy about that, “Aha yay! We should get sushi!”

Dojima laughs lightly, “Let’s let him decide.”

“Sushi would be great. Thank you, Dojima.” Yu agreed.

He and Yosuke took the suitcases upstairs, it was the first chance they’d gotten to be alone together since he arrived.

“So... you never gave an answer about having a girlfriend back in the city?” Yosuke pried sheepishly with a small pout on his face. Did some girl snatch up his partner in the city? Yu was a great guy so he wouldn’t have been too surprised but...

That’s what he was interested in? Yu mused what reason there could be. “No, I don’t have one.” He replied simply. Truth be told, he didn’t have any friends in the city either. People didn’t seem to be as drawn to him in the city, everyone was always wrapped up in their own matters, or at least that’s what he’d been telling himself the reason was.

The other boy brightened up by his answer. “Oh! So you can still be my wingman then!” Yosuke coughed, “I mean.. it sucks for you, but I’m in the same boat. I still don’t have a girlfriend either.” He admitted sadly.

Was that what this was about? “I’m glad I can still be your wingman, Yosuke.” Yu said, something about his voice sounded smooth when he said it but Yosuke couldn’t figure out the tone.

They put down the suitcases in Yu’s old room. Nothing had seemed to change since the last time he left it.

“Y’know if you’re looking for a part-time job this summer, Junes is hiring.” Yosuke mentioned. “It would help me out big time and to top it off, we had some real cuties get hired on recently!” He winked, hoping that would seal the deal.

Yu raised an eyebrow, “I see you’re making good use of your Prince of Junes title.”

“Hey, I told you before not to call me -that-!” Yosuke fumed. Yu seemed to really enjoy teasing him today. Had he always teased him this much?

“I’m kidding.” Yu reassured. “Thanks for letting me know. I wouldn’t mind helping out sometimes if you will be there, it’ll be like old times.”

“Really? You’re the best, Partner.” Yosuke beamed.

Yu exhaled from his nose, giving a small laugh. Life in the city had him down but seeing Yosuke so happy always managed to cheer him up. He had this cute aura to him, kinda “child-like” like Nanako, or maybe it was different? Either way, he was happy to spend time with his best friend again.

They were suddenly interrupted by Dojima shouting from downstairs- “Are you boys coming down? The food will be here soon.”

“Y-yes sir!” Yosuke shouted, startled.

“We’ll be right down.” Yu called back.

Yu and Yosuke went back downstairs with Dojima and Nanako and they all shared some sushi over small talk. Dojima asked him how school was going and how his parents were doing, stuff like that- not that Yu would really know because they were always working but he said they were doing well anyways.

It was a hot summer night and they could hear the locust making noise from the windows. It was comfortable, and Yu wouldn’t have wanted to spend his time any other way. Nanako clicked on the TV and the news seemed to be back to normal for the rural town- no more murders thanks to their hard work.

“Seems things have quieted down around here.” Yu commented.

“Yeah,” Dojima agreed. “Let’s just hope that doesn’t change now that you are back in town.” He joked.

“I’ll try my best.” Yu joked back.

After they finished eating, Nanako was watching a quiz show and Yosuke was helping her think through the answers. Yu watched the two of them fondly from the table, adding a bit of commentary here or there and piping up if they were on the wrong track for an answer.

“Wow, you guys are so smart! How did you know that one?” Nanako gasped with amazement.

Yosuke chuckled, “Thanks Nanako-chan, that is actually one of the first times anybody has ever called me smart! Usually I get the opposite...” He admitted with a pout.

“You are smart, Yosuke.” Yu reassured. “Sometimes.”

“Ouch partner.” Yosuke exaggerated feeling pain. “As backhanded as ever.”

“Are you going to stay the night with us, Yosuke?” Nanako asked.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I wouldn’t mind but it’s up to Dojima-san and Yu.”

“Go ahead. There’s a spare futon in his room if you want to stay, just don’t stay up too late.” Dojima warned. He was at the kitchen table reading something. “Or do. I guess it is summer vacation after all.”

“Thank you, Dojima-san.” Yosuke exclaimed, putting his hands together and bowing dramatically. “And thank you for the meal too.”

“Yes, thank you for doing all of this.” Yu added. “And having me stay over again.”

“It’s no problem at all.” Dojima reassured, giving a small laugh. “You are family after all and I guess you can say he is now a family friend. Whenever we go to Junes and Yosuke is there, he always makes sure to get a special treat for Nanako.”

“Really Yosuke?” Yu asked in bewilderment.

“Of course! I have to spoil Nanako-chan while her Big Bro is away.” Yosuke nodded to himself. “But don’t worry, you’ll always be the Big Bro around here. I won’t step on that territory.” He laughed.

“Good.” Yu said with a smile. “But seriously, I’m glad you were there for her while I couldn’t be.”

The boys spent a bit more time with Nanako before she got tired and it was time for her to get to bed. They went upstairs as well and Yu setup the futon for Yosuke beside his bed.

“Here you go, Yosuke.” Yu said, patting the dust off of his hands. It seems the futon hadn’t been used in a long time, not that he was surprised. “Although you can feel free to come into the bed with me if you get lonely down there.”

“Thanks Partner... And I... what!?” Yosuke blushed in confusion. “If you’re practicing your pick up lines on me, please stop already! I can’t handle anymore of this!” He whined.

Yu laughed. “No, it’s nothing like that. I was simply giving you the option.”

Yosuke glared at him through his blush before sighing and plopping down on the futon. “Option denied. I’m beat...” He admitted. “You should be too since half of your day was spent on a train.”

Yu laid down in bed, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true. I’m not sure if I can sleep yet though.”

“Hm? Something on your mind?” Yosuke asked from the futon, raising an eyebrow although Yu couldn’t see it, his gaze still firm at the ceiling.

Yu was silent for a moment, only the sound of the fan could be heard between them. He wasn’t sure what words to use to describe his feelings. He didn’t really understand it himself. Maybe now that he’d seen the deep contrast between his life in the city and life in Inaba-with Yosuke, the thought of returning there, after his vacation was over was... difficult.

“Yu?” Yosuke asked again with a more worried tone when he didn’t get an answer.

“It’s nothing.” Yu reassured. “Let’s go to sleep, okay?”

“You can’t... just do that...” Yosuke said with frustration. He knew for sure that something was bothering Yu and because of that, he knew he had to do everything in his power to make his friend feel better. Yu would have done the same for him after all.

“Yosuke?” Yu questioned when his friend got up suddenly to sit at his bedside. Yu shifted to sit up with Yosuke, his eyes widening. “You decided to take up my offer to join me in bed?”

“N-no, this isn’t about your stupid offer!” Yosuke denied, blushing harder now. “I just want you to know that you’re my best friend and if anything is troubling you at all, you can tell me. I’m always here for you, okay?”

“Yosuke... I...” Yu said, moved by his words. He even found himself blushing a bit from his usual stoic expression. “Thank you...”

“Did something happen in the city?” Yosuke probed.

Yu looked down, he supposed he should tell him although there wasn’t much to tell. “Something like that... or rather lack there of. Nothing happened or has happened in the city because I don’t have a single friend there.” He admitted.

“Yu... I... I understand.” Yosuke said softly, trying to find the right words to say. “We’re the same... so I get it. I didn’t retain any of my so called friends from the city and even now that I’m here, it’s questionable. I only got to know the others because of you.” He paused. “I know it’s different because you have to go back there again, eventually... I really wish I could go with you so you don’t have to face it alone...”

Yu leaned in and embraced Yosuke suddenly before he could say anything else, wrapping his arms around the other boy and resting his head on his shoulder.

“H-hey, why am I being comforted for? I was trying to comfort you..” Yosuke squirmed slightly but didn’t want to push Yu off of him. His face was starting to heat up even more as he rested it over Yu’s shoulder. It was a lot like that time back at the Flood Plain when Yu hugged him after he’d spilled out his feelings, except this time they were in Yu’s bed!! This was a bit much...

“This is comforting to me.” Yu said softly and Yosuke tried to relax for his partners sake, hugging him back for what was probably the first time. “Thank you Yosuke, for being my friend.”

“A-anytime.” Yosuke said, still flustered at what was happening. “L-let’s make sure to get you a girlfriend this summer so you can hug her instead of me. I’m starting to feel my heterosexuality leaving me...”

“Is that so?” Yu sounded intrigued, pulling away then and offering him a small smirk.

“I’m starting to wonder about you...” Yosuke frowned slightly, shaking his head before he changed his tune, laughing wholeheartedly. “Well anyways, I’m going to make sure this is the best summer you’ve ever had, okay Partner? It’ll be way better than any of those city kid’s back home. We’ll get girlfriends for sure this time, ride our scooters, eat watermelon and go to the beach!”

“Sure. As long as I can spend the summer with you and the rest of the gang I’m sure it’ll be great.” Yu smiled, wondering what the days ahead had in store.

Yosuke returned to his spot on the futon, not daring to sleep in Yu’s bed with him. They chatted for another hour or two before passing out.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Yu comes back to Inaba, flirting like crazy and Yosuke is still oblivious haha. Next time they will get the team together at Yosuke’s place. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked this. It would motivate me to write more. ;w; or if you just want to talk about Yu x Yosuke I am up for that as well!!


End file.
